1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure for a switch cabinet, comprising in combination four corner sections, at least two transverse panels and at least two longitudinal panels assembled to form a base frame, the corner sections comprising two vertical outer walls joined together at right angles and having top and bottom cabinet mounting flanges with mounting holes, the transverse panels and longitudinal panels adapted to be screw-fastened to the corner sections so that their outer surfaces are flush with the outer surface of the corner sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A base structure for a switch cabinet provides a surface for mounting a switch cabinet at an elevated level and creates space beneath the switch cabinet for depositing cables used for the particular switch cabinet as well as cables extending from cabinet to cabinet in a succession of adjacent switch cabinets. Switch cabinets frequently comprise a frame with side panels, a top panel and a cabinet door hinged to the frame. The bottom panel is frequently sectionalized and easily detachable from the frame to permit the cables to be introduced into the interior of the cabinet.
In known base structures for switch cabinets, the frame of the switch cabinet is screw fastened to the cabinet mounting flanges of the base corner sections. The narrow side transverse panels and the longitudinal panels are screw-fastened to the corner sections from the outside, the corner sections being provided for this purpose with mounting surfaces recessed from the exterior surfaces by the amount of the thickness of the panels.
This construction of a base, however, has been found inconvenient when a narrow transverse panel needs to be removed from a cabinet in a row of cabinets at a later date. This happens frequently during the course of normal maintenance work or retrofitting and necessary cable adjustments. With conventional bases, the entire row of switch cabinets must either be moved or be separated to reach the transverse panel so it can be removed from the outside.